Mistake (Jordancoln One-Shot)
by J-547
Summary: Kindergarden was when they met. They both had the same idea of their love. When it came down to the party, everything was a mistake that made things worse. Their relationship must be fixed, or else it's just a case of moving on which none of them wanted. Lincoln X Girl Jordan


Lincoln runs to the bathroom and went to the mirror. He uses the water from the tap, the coldest he get it to be and spreads it on his face to get his head in gear.

"Come on! It was just a peck on the cheek! Why didn't you just say it in front of her. Why did you do anything right! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST SAY TO JORDAN YOU LOVE HER!?" Lincoln shouted at himself in the mirror in frustration.

1 hour ago

Lincoln was invited to a party by Chandler in the daytime, where everyone in elementary school was invited to. Chandler being his own self and was not planning anything special since last time it didn't work.

He walked towards the front door with his group Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Liam and Zach.

"I don't know about this fellas. What if something goes bad." Liam said worried. "It's nothing Liam, unless your too chicken to be apart of the cool kids." Rusty said. "Of course I'm not!" Liam corrected. "Guys. It's just a party, it's not so bad." Stella said. "Yeah, but you know how Chandler gets right?" Zach reminded them. "What you think Lincoln?" Clyde questioned.

"I give it a shot. You won't tell what's going to happen until you try." Lincoln answered.

The group had a thought and nodded in agreement with Lincoln's answer as they stepped inside the house.

The place was filled with many students, and the music filling the air of the conversations. Rusty kept his chin up and approached some girls. "Hey there, any of you know about this thing called the-" He was cut off with a slap to the face. The group snickered, chuckled and laughed at Rusty's attempt of picking up lines which failed once again.

"Once again, epic fail!" Liam laughs.

"Oh shut it!" Rusty said.

Lincoln then felt a sudden nervousness inside him as he was in slow motion.

"Lincoln?"

"Linc?"

Lincoln snapped out of it and turned to see his friends looking worried and confused. "Uh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Stella said.

"It's nothing Stella, I'm fine." Lincoln said. _They can't learn about what I felt about her yet! _He thought.

Just then he saw what he didn't expect to see at the party. It was Girl Jordan, along with Kat and Cookie. _There she is...she looks just as beautiful as she does in dodgeball._

He looked at her beautiful hair, her cute dress. Her wonderful smile and glowing Galaxy eyes sparkling. Lincoln never expected her to be this pretty when he first had a crush on her.

Lincoln then spoke up without even noticing himself. "Rusty, allow me to demonstrate to Girl Jordan how it is done." Lincoln then was wided eyed as he now thought of what he said. _No no no no no this can't be happening, what I'm I doing!?_

"Really?" Rusty said teasingly. "No, I was joking, I'm joking!" Lincoln said laughing a little. "Now I wanna see this." Liam said. "Yeah, show Rusty that getting a girl is easy pickings for us." Zach said. Stella was then confused and wide eyed. "Lincoln, do you have a crush on her?" Stella said.

Lincoln froze in place as he then starts to wobble while his heart was racing over 100 miles per hour. _NO NO NO! GOTTA THINK!_ "No way, I just want to uhh...well. Prove to Rusty, That's all. Just watch me!" Lincoln said as he then walked towards Girl Jordan.

_That was close, now I gotta do this for sure so won't be made a coward. __Oh god, it's happening. Ok no need to panic, I just need to stay cool and it won't be any outbursts._

He kept walking as he kept thinking about her. _Ever since we met I had an eye for her. She was the one, I just feel like a free person._

He kept walking until he was met with Girl Jordan and her group. Markus and Travis took notice of this and they were heading to Chandler and told them what was happening. "Hahaha! So Larry is trying to get a date? Hahaha, he's best of luck or else." Chandler laughing.

For Lincoln time slowed down as he look looks into Jordans eyes. _Ok, just act natural and be cool._

Girl Jordan spoke up. "Um, what do you want Loud?"

_Alright now just play along and I won't be able to show any signs of-_

Unfortunately without thinking once again, he went up to Girl Jordan and kisses her on the cheek. She pushed him off of him. _THAT WASN'T COOL OR NATURAL WHY!?!? _

He then realises everyone stopped and looked at me and Girl Jordan. "Yuck! What is wrong with you Loud! Don't think this is just the way to make me love you, because I don't!

_...No..._

Everyone was silent, as Clyde and the others were in shock. Chandler spoke up. "What a way to win a girls heart Larry. Only sore losers try that! Lame!"

Everyone started laughing they kept laughing as they pointes their phones at me chanting "Loser" every second.

"I..."

Lincoln looked around and saw that he was shown to everyone about his secret. Everyone looked at him grinning. Girl Jordan was angry at him or doing a rushed action. It was like he wasn't even gonna be friends with her.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, WHY NOW, WHY, WHY!? _

He started to tear up and gave Jordan a innocent look. "I-I'm S-sorry." He ran out of the house as everyone kept laughing as Lincoln's friends were the only people who felt sorry for him. Girl Jordan then notices that everyone was chanting Loser.

_What have I done.._.

"Yesh, dramatic much don't ya think Jordan?" Cookie said.

"Yeah, it was just plain stupid!" Girl Jordan said.

"Hehe yeah like, who would date him, no one in our class will never date a guy like him." Kat said.

Girl Jordan felt a pain in her chest, she felt like it was Lincoln's disgust, but it was feeling like a warm blanket. She knew how this felt. She knew how se really felt. She knew that she made a complete mistake.

"I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Girl Jordan saids as she went away and went into the bathroom and locked it. She then slammed her back to the door and slowly went down and hods her mouth to prevent any sobbing coming out.

_I... Loved... Him... Since the day I met him...He couldn't help it and wanted to tell me...and all I did was pushed him back without second chances just so I won't act like a geek...What have I done...I am so sorry Lincoln... Forgive me... _

Present Time

Lori was waiting for the bathroom. She was impatient as she wanted to hurry up so she can get back to talking to Bobby. The bathroom door opened and Lincoln came out with his cheek still red with red eyed and dried tears on his shirt.

"Oh finally I ca- Lincoln?" Lori saw Lincoln was crying. "Were you..."

"I'm fine." Lincoln said coldly as he walked to his bedroom and smashed it closed.

Lori was shocked to his voice and him slamming the door. She never knew her brother being so aggressive. "Where sis that come ffrkm!?" She asks herself as she then has multiple notifications on her phone showing her a video titled "Lincoln The Loser, date attempt."

"What the?" Lori plays it and was shocked as she gasped. Seeing what happened to Lincoln and how he was studdering towards Girl Jordan.

Just then Leni came through their room door and sees Lori. "Hey Lori, whatcha doing!" Lori went back to her room with Leni. "Leni. Grab everyone except for Lincoln. It's ugerent!"

Leni knew something was bad and needed someone, so she did what Lori said and grabbed the rest of the sisters.

They watched the video that Lori showed them and they had the same expression.

"Unbelievable!" "He had feelings for Jordan!?" "She said she didn't love him?" "But then he ran away from absolute fear and pain." "I feel bad for him!" "Why were they filming this!?" The sisters were just as feeling bad as Lori was.

"When I saw him come out the bathroom, he was crying. He was giving me a cold glare and stormed to his room." Lori said

Lynn clench her fits as she was angry. "Nobody embarrasses my bother like that and gets away with it!"

Luna was in disbelief. She shook as she remembers herself being in that situation. She was nearly tearing up as she gets up and opens the door.

"Where are you going!" Lola said.

"I need to talk to Lincoln!" Luna shouted as she slammed the door.

"I am being serious! How could they do that to him!? How could she do that to him?" Luan said.

"I don't know, but we have to set this straight." Lori said.

"Like what? We go around and tell anyone that mentions Lincoln's love trouble and best then up." Lynn suggested.

"Not exactly..." Lori said.

"So what we do!" Lana said.

Luna knocks on Lincoln's door. "Lincoln please open." Lincoln had his knees to his face while his arms crossed. "G-go away." Lincoln was still sobbing. "P-please!" Lincoln was taken back as he heard his sister. He can hear her crying. He walked up and opened the door as Luna rushed in and closes the door behind.

"Luna whats wrong!" Lincoln said, now worried about his special sister as she hugs him tight. "I'm so sorry you had to have that happen to you too!" Luna said sobbing. Lincoln was wide eyed and started to tear up. "Y-you too!?" Lincoln said. "Yes, this happened to me as well."

Years ago (Luna's POV)

Luna was at a farewell elementary party. Luna was happy that it was the end of school and moving on to middle school. Her best freind Sam was with her and they had a good time.

"Hey, check it out!" Sam said pointing at a group of boys. One of them Luna had a crush on.

Soon she went up to him and not thought what to say but to do. She kissed him on the lips for so long he was gasping for air. The boys got her off him. One fit he boys spoke up. "Are you crazy!? You almost killed him." "Stay away! Stay away from me you freak!"

"Freak." "Freak! " "Freak!"

Luna was then crying her eyes out as she left the party with Sam calling her name. "Luna!"

She was in her bedroom at midnight, sleeping while crying at the same time, not forgetting what happened that night.

Present Time.

"For the entire summer, I was broken down. Soon enough I had the courage to move on months later, but it still drives me crazy remembering that." Luna said.

"I'm sorry Luna, I didn't think you and the others would have a problem." Lincoln said.

"It's ok, Lincoln. I want you to know that im here for you. I won't let you suffer like I did." Luna said hugging Lincoln as Lincoln hugs back. "Thank you."

Jordan's House.

Girl Jordan was in her room, sobbing in tears. She felt like she just had the one and only opportunity to become apart of her crush and what she did blew it.

_Your an idiot Jordan, your an idiot!_

_You promised yourself that you were gonna tell him since you met him._

Flashback

At the first day of kindergarten, Girl Jordan was very nervous and very shy to talk to anyone. She felt like she was the only one that had no one to hangout with.

But then it all changed as she sees a boy with white hair. He was walking up to her and had a exciting and cute smile. "Hey, may I sit?"

"S-sure."

He sat down opposite her as he was trying to get a conversation going. Girl Jordan herself had problems trying to start a conversation.

"I wan-" "Hey I'm-" "May-" "I am sorr-"

They stop talking in union. They both blushed.

Gjrl Jordan spoke up. "My name is Jordan, just to let you know." "Lincoln Loud is my name and being the man with the plan is my game."

Jordan giggles at his introduction to her. "That's nice." She saids.

After a day hanging out with Lincoln. Girl Jordan was in her mother's car, driving home. She couldn't stop thinking about him. _I think I like him very much. I promise that I will never make a mistake and tell him the truth soon._

End Flashback

Girl Jordan groans and then slams her head on the pillow crying. _I have no choice. He deserves an apology and a confession. _

The Next Day

Lincoln walked into the school hallways and kept an angry glare on everyone. He went to his locker. He had eyes all around him. He glared at them. _What I did was wrong, but having these guys have it public is just stupider._

He grabs his books and closed the locker and immediately went straight to his flrst class, ignoring the silent chants and giggles.

At Lunch it wasn't even loud with conversations. When Lincoln went in the food hall, he was annoyed as everyone was snickering around. He went to his friends table and sat down.

"Hey buddy." Clyde said. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lincoln said.

Rusty, Zach, Liam didn't say anything at all. Stella spoke up. "Lincoln, if you don't want to talk about it, it's Ok we understand." Stella said. "Yeah man, I know you were trying to impress me, but I would never be like everyone else." Rusty said. "He's right, because we're your friends." Liam said. "We have your back no matter what." Zach finishes as he takes a bite.

"Thanks guys" Lincoln said.

After that Lincoln was in his locker when a free period started. He didn't realise the storming footsteps going towards him. He was then turned around and had his shirt grabbed by Girl Jordan. "Don't ever do something like that again or I will make sure your embarrassed for life. Got it."

_I am so sorry Lincoln, I promise to explain everything after today._

Lincoln saw Cookie and Kat giving smirks as he nodded slowly. Girl Jordan let's go of him. He felt even more broken than last night. He grabbed his chest since he felt his heart racing but felt soft paper. He grabbed the paper from his shirt and reads it.

_If your walking home. Please be walking home. We need to talk. GJ._

Lincoln was surprised at this, but thought that being in private would just seal the deal with getting another chance with her. He took his bag and headed for the last period.

After school he went up to his other sisters and show them the note he has been given. "Tell Lori I'm walking home. I need to think alone." Lincoln said walking down the street. Lucy nodded as they got into Vanzilla and rode off.

Lincoln kept walking down the lane until he was met with a pair of arms hugging him from behind. "Whoa! Look I'm sorry about what I did!" Lincoln said quickly but felt tears.

He turned around to see Girl Jordan crying. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." She said crying on his chest.

Lincoln was in shock, but felt afraid from her since last night. "W-what you mean?"

"Ever since kindergarten I had a crush on you. I didn't want to tell you at all, because I knew I had friends that will hangout with me. I always had to act different and not be soft and lose my friendship. In school, in public, In dodge ball. All of it. What I did last night was the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life. I'm sorry Lincoln. I. Love. You."

Girl Jordan was on her knees and was crying. He felt Lincoln's hands holds her cheeks as he was on his knees." I forgive you." Lincoln said as Girl Jordan looks into his eyes. She felt like she was being left alone, but knowing being sweet, carling and loving person Lincoln is, she knew it was the reason she liked him in the first place.

They were on their feet as Girl Jordan. "I don't know what to say..." Lincoln holds her hands and interlocks them with his. "I do." He got to her face, eyes looking straight towards hers, his lips next to hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lincoln saids. Girl Jordan couldn't help but cry again as she has waterfall of tears stream down her face. "Yes! Yes! Hundred times yes!!!" Girl Jordan said as they both share a deep long passionate kiss.

Their love was being felt all over as their hearts began to race beyond the speed of light. The kiss showed them they're lives have been alone but now more connected with one another. They soon separate from the kiss.

"I love you Jordan."

"I love you too Lincoln."

Loud House (Night)

All of the sisters gasped and squealed in excitement as Lincoln told them the whole story. Luna hugs her as she was thankful that he found a way.

"I'm proud of you bro!" Luna said. "We all are!" Lynn said as herself and the sisters hugs their brother.

"Thanks everyone. I really appreciate what you guys have done for me." Lincoln said.

"No problem. Will leave you with her. Give her best of you Lincoln!" Lori said.

"Thanks Lori!" Lincoln said as Lola yawns.

"Well. I'm hitting the bed." "Same" "Yeah, I gotta get up." "I too must endure in sleep for my morning schedule for university students." Everyone was in bed. Lincoln stood up and kept thinking about Girl Jordan.

"Goodnight my Juliet." Lincoln said before sleeping.

Jordan's House

Girl Jordan was in her bed and felt a warm feeling in her heart that Lincoln and herself were finally together.

"Goodnight my Romeo." Girl Jordan said beofe sleeping.

The End


End file.
